


The Hunter's Kitten

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Modern AU Vampyr (EMT Geoffrey) [3]
Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Collars, Fluff and Smut, Kitty Ekon Jonathan, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Geoffrey adores his beloved leech doctor and enjoys spoiling him with special rewards.
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum & Jonathan Reid, Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Series: Modern AU Vampyr (EMT Geoffrey) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Hunter's Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spur of the moment smut fic inspired by the wonderful folks at the Vampyr discord server Pembroke Hospital. This is a part of the universe I have with Kitty Ekon Jonathan and modern AU EMT Geoffrey.

"Easy there _Piscín_." Geoffrey purred, carding his fingers through Jonathan's hair as the ekon nuzzled against his neck. The open mouth kiss along his throat left a dark bruise in its wake, stirring a shiver down the hunter's spine. Face flushed and eyes blown wide, rarely had Geoffrey seen such a side from the good doctor but it would appear that a well sated ekon was easy to get into the mood. After gorging himself on fresh pig's blood, the heat of the animal's body was still pumping through Jonathan's veins, driving the man's excitement to be that much more prominent.

"Geoffrey." Jonathan murmured, his lips drawn into a pout as the hunter gave him a gentle push away. He obliged the command but it didn't stop the desperate sigh and subtle rocking motion of Jonathan's hips as he straddled the bed in nothing but the padded leather collar Geoffrey purchased for him. The tiny bell chimed softly at the motion as he stared up at the paramedic with want.

"Patience _Piscín_." Geoffrey chuckled, a gentle reminder as he reached for the side table to search for the bottle of lubricant he kept for those long lonely days while the ekon was fast asleep. It had gotten more use as their relationship evolved and those lonely day uses become long passionate nights instead.

Beside the lubricant was a few of their most oftenly used toys that Jonathan had formed a quick attachment to. One of which Geoffrey very much enjoyed the look of with the long soft black feline tail to match the doctor's own hair color. The bulbous plug at the end was about medium in size, settling at the middle ground of the training set Jonathan had taken to practicing and playing with at Geoffrey's encouragement. It was a fun exercise for the both of them as the ekon experimented with his comfort zones and Geoffrey coached him through the things the doctor knew so little about.

"Come here." Geoffrey commanded him gently, beckoning the ekon to rest in his lap where he was perched at the head of their bed. The dark blue comforter was covered in a large red sheet just for their playtime. The pillows were stuffed against the headboard, supporting Geoffrey's back as the Irishman leaned back to get a good long look as his lover. Jonathan eagerly straddled his lap, his hard cock twitching as precum drooled from the slit. The ekon's arousal poised and darkened as the fresh blood rushed about his body.

"Yer excited today." Geoffrey snorted in amusement at the other man's eagerness. He took his time as he drizzled a few drops of lubricant over the length of his middle fingers. Carefully cupping the lube so it didn't drip everywhere, he then reached one arm around the doctor to press his slick digits along the crack of his ass. Jonathan sucked in a breath at the cold temperature contrasting with Geoffrey's warmer living touch as he applied the lubricant along the tight space to help loosen the ekon up. Jonathan's lips twitched as he let out a breathy sigh, leaning against Geoffrey so their chests were pressed together.

Jonathan bit his bottom lip, worrying it fretfully with a fang tip. Geoffrey clicked his tongue to lightly scold him before he could break skin with it yet again. Smothering the effort with a kiss, he distracted the ekon's busy thoughts as his middle finger slipped inside the tight hole and stroked the velvety cavity of Jonathan's inner walls. Geoffrey swallowed Jonathan's soft whine as he rocked his hips back into Geoffrey's palm. The hunter obliged him with a second finger pushing inside as they mingled, their slippery exploration found their mark, dragging a sinful noise from the doctor as he jerked momentarily at the jolt of pleasure.

Geoffrey took his sweet time preparing his beloved, holding the ekon firmly against his chest, his mouth searched the curve of his throat, relishing in the softer bristles of Jonathan's beard against his cheek and the rougher shorter stubble of his own trailing lightly along the ekon's skin. His lips peppered temporary kisses, bruising and brief down towards his collarbone as he probed and pushed at the spots that made Jonathan moan, breathy and shuddering into his ear and mewl his name in desperation.

"Geoffrey please." He begged. "I won't hold like this."

"S'alright _Piscín_. I'll take good care of ya." The rumble in his throat was like thunder breaking after the bone chilling stillness. Jonathan shivered. Geoffrey's mouth trailed back up to nibble at the ekon's ear, murmuring filthy words of gaelic to him. The doctor's eyes widened as his cock throbbed, leaving stains of precum in its tracks along Geoffrey's shirt. 

' _So much for that.'_ The Irishman thought to himself but was amused nonetheless.

Giving the ekon a chance to calm down, he extracted his fingers from his rear and applied more lubricant as he prepared a sound from their drawer. Jonathan's eyes watched with hooded anticipation as he leaned back, arms posted to support himself and angled his hips so his cock was front and center. 

"Good boy." Geoffrey praised as he carefully slid the sound into place. He gave it a slow shallow thrust to tease the doctor, hearing the swallowed groan he stifled before it was pushed all the way in and secured in place. Geoffrey followed it up by properly lubricating the plug and lining it up with Jonathan's twitching entrance.

"Relax Jon." He reminded, watching the doctor's thighs tremble with anticipation and excitement. He smoothed his clean hand along the length of strong muscle, dancing close to his crotch as he started to push the toy inside. The ekon swallowed it up like a champ, seating it comfortably at the base of the bulb. Jonathan's back arched, his hips gave an unsteady jerk as he clenched around it and adjusted to the familiar toy. Geoffrey smoothed his palms along Jonathan's hips and directed the ekon to kneel back into position.

"Good _Piscín._ " He hummed.

In the meantime, the hunter wiped his hand clean with a wet wipe and dried it, tossing the waste in the bin beside the bed then reached for the remote. Turning the toy to the lowest setting started a soft hum inside the ekon, punctuated by a breathy sound as the soft sparks of pleasure stirred as he clenched around the plug. His hips shook in a subtle sway as he pulled at it greedily, a shaky breath easing past his lips. Geoffrey chuckled as he leaned back against the pillows and palmed himself through his trousers. Jonathan's eyes fell to the motion with a whine in his throat.

"You want a taste, _Piscín_?" Geoffrey cooed, giving himself another slow palm as Jonathan shuffled forward. The ekon nodded in agreement, following every move of his hand. He licked his lips in anticipation as the hunter slipped the buckle of his belt free and pulled his pants off, letting the fabric fall over the side of the bed. His boxers clung to the bulge that pressed against the tight fabric, the dark outline twitched as Geoffrey smoothed his palm over it once more.

"You sure you want it?" Geoffrey inquired, the teasing sound of his voice was not lost on the ekon as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It was entirely in jest.

"Yes Geoffrey." Jonathan exhaled as another jolt of pleasure hit just right. His cock jumped in excitement, eyes fluttering shut to savor that sensation his body was desperately chasing. "Please."

"Do a good job, _mo grá_ and you'll be rewarded." Geoffrey purred, freeing himself from the confines of his boxers. His cock bounced as it rose to stand proud in its delight before the ekon. Jonathan shifted closer, the soft bell chimes ringing in the air between them as Geoffrey spread his legs further apart to make room for his sweet kitten.

Jonathan crouched, stretching out a bit on his belly as he propped himself up on his elbows. His tongue appraised the hunter's cock, giving it a test lick over the tip where precum beaded at the slit and was smeared around. 

Geoffrey would admit, there was something strangely unique about making love to an ekon like this. The odd half warmth that typically accompanied Jonathan's body temperature was both perplexing and somehow satisfying. The tightness that pressed around him as the ekon sucked him down was heavenly and so unusual to the Irishman that he simply couldn't get enough of Jonathan. To feel the man wrapped around him, devouring him as greedily with his lust as he often did with his hunger. The ekon was careful with his fangs as he took the Irishman down to the base, swallowing around the head of his cock before pulling back up with a sinfully wet pop as he drew back completely, the little bell chiming softly with each motion. The little jolts and moments of uneven breathing was to be expected from a man still learning how to use his mouth like this but with every attempt he was improving.

"Take it easy _Piscín._ " Geoffrey murmured, carding his fingers through Jonathan's hair, drawing the messy dark bangs out of his face so he could see the eyes that closed as pleasure hummed inside of him. Jonathan's head drew back, relinquishing its claim on Geoffrey's cock as flushed cheeks and bright eyes met the hunter's own flustered and rowdy expression. His lips cocked in a satisfied easy going smile as his palm cradled Jonathan's cheek down to his jaw. His fingers hooked under his chin as he trailed his thumb over swollen lips, bruised and glistening with spittle and precum.

Jonathan leaned into Geoffrey's touch, slipping his eyes closed as he suckled on the offered finger. His fangs danced along the hard enamel of the nail as Geoffrey traced their points with a thoughtful hum nestled in his throat.

"You've been especially well behaved as of late." The hunter alluded, drawing his thumb free of the ekon's gentle teething as he pushed his hand up into Jonathan's hairline. The ekon purred, a loud feline-esque rumbling that vibrated inside his chest in steady pulses. It made Geoffrey's cock jump in anticipation as he watched the hooded expression of his lover as he opened his eyes once more and tilted his face to meet the Irishman's gaze. "I believe you've more than earned your reward."

Jonathan straightened up as Geoffrey beckoned him closer, one arm snaked around the ekon's hip as he stroked the length of the tail. His hips gave a little tantalizing shake as he tugged gently on the tail, slowly easing the toy out with a wet sound before it fell away. Jonathan's shameless moan was a pleasant cry to his ears as Geoffrey dropped the toy off to the side on the protective sheet. He took the moment to massage Jonathan's hips with both hands as he tucked the ekon closer so he was straddling his waist closely.

"Did that feel good?" Geoffrey purred, earning a quick bob of motion from his lover.

A shaky and breathless _'Yes_.' followed.

"Good." He gave Jonathan's hip a reassuring squeeze before turning his attention towards the bottle of lubricant, giving his cock a few languid pumps before applying a generous amount. He set the bottle aside and added what remained on his slick fingers to Jonathan's entrance, gently massaging and spreading it around as the ekon started to line himself up with Geoffrey's cock. 

It slid in easily, with a wet squelch as he pushed in with a shallow test thrust. Jonathan breathed easily as he rocked his hips back, taking Geoffrey with patience and care until he was fully seated on the Irishman. A comfortable fullness for Jonathan became a tight pressure for Geoffrey that swallowed him right up. His toes curled as he resisted the urge to buck up into him, refraining from chasing his own pleasure until Jonathan was comfortable and ready to move. His arms snaked around Geoffrey's shoulders as they met in a feverish kiss, heated and desperate as the ekon slowly adjusted then started to move on his own. Geoffrey returned the secure embrace, holding his beloved little _Piscín_ close as he nuzzled against Jonathan's neck and peppered little kisses like special gifts along his pale skin.

Geoffrey admired the snug fit of the collar clasped around Jonathan's throat, a thicker leather that was padded generously for comfort. A small silver bell hung from the front, chiming softly, almost easy to miss at times but so lovely to the ears. The sound of his beloved, rocking in his lap as Geoffrey raised his hips gently to meet each thrust. He ground up inside Jonathan, hitting that special little spot that drove the ekon into a frenzy. Soft moans and sighs filled the air with the quieter grunts from Geoffrey occasionally mingling in. A clash of teeth and lips connected as they kissed once more, drowning out each other's sounds as Geoffrey rolled his hips up into Jonathan.

The man shuddered and whined, parting long enough to plead. "Geoffrey, please." His fingers clutching into the fabric of Geoffrey's shirt as he met the Irishman's eyes. The haze of pleasure growing into a fog of madness that would inevitably consume him.

Feeling the brunt of his own pleasure closing in, Geoffrey relented with a crooked smile. "Alright, _Piscín."_ He pressed another kiss against Jonathan's throat as he maneuvered his hand from where it securely held the ekon's hips to give his aching cock a few strokes. His nails danced around the sound at the tip, giving it a shallow thrust, pulling it out then back in. Jonathan's hips jerked, a strangled noise formed inside his throat that stirred an amused chuckle from Geoffrey's chest.

He pulled the sound out completely and set it haphazardly aside with the other abandoned toy before setting a stronger pace. Jonathan's arms tightened their hold onto Geoffrey as his hips flexed, back arching into the coming pleasure that threatened to unravel them both. The euphoric wave crashed upon them, hitting Jonathan first as Geoffrey drove up into him, relentless and strong, milking him into a puddle of total submission and all the way through his orgasm. Geoffrey's followed quickly as he pumped warmth inside the ekon and watched him tremble and quiver around his cock.

As it faded, Geoffrey was a bit breathless and dizzy from his own relief, cradling Jonathan against his chest, he maneuvered them both to lie back against the pillows. He promptly ignored the wet stains of their combined orgasm leaking out onto the sheet, his lap and partially staining his shirt. Trailing his hands along the ekon's back and sides, he felt the weight of Jonathan's face tucked firmly against his shoulder. The steady feline rumble was pleasing to the ears, vibrating loudly inside his chest like the sated overly large cat he was.

"You were so good for me, _Piscín._ Such a good boy for me." Geoffrey praised, running his clean hand up to stroke through Jonathan's hair in little sweeping motions. He felt his lover nuzzling against his neck and the gentle massaging motions of his hands, the sharp tips of his claws were showing and if Geoffrey had to make an educated guess, he'd assume so were Jonathan's fangs. He felt a swell of pride in a way for that fact.

For now, he was content to stay as he was, enjoying the weight of his lover tucked against him and the soft sound of breath passing between them. It was a rest well earned and later, they'll make the effort of moving to a long hot bath and maybe retire on the couch for a movie. But at the moment, he didn't foresee either of them moving from this spot for sometime.


End file.
